Sourires
by koliri
Summary: Un masque n'est qu'un simple artifice, mais il arrive pourtant qu'il soit plus ancré dans la réalité que l'individu qui l'a créé. Qui prend le pas sur qui? [LinRiver][Légers spoils tomes 14 et 18]


**Pairing :** Lin/River, Janus/Lin pour qui veut bien le voir  
**Spoilers :** volume 18  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Kentarô Yabuki et aux studios Gonzô  
**Note :** fic cadeau pour Azalee!

°°°°°

Grin est quelqu'un d'insondable. Il se tient devant vous avec son air calme et son petit sourire, et vous trouvez ça rassurant et agaçant tout à la fois, parce que son attitude reste ostensiblement la même quelle que soit la situation. Il vous sourit pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue et vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle, comme pour vous dire adieu en vous envoyant vers une mort certaine. Grin sourit comme un automate, et avec un air pourtant si naturel qu'on s'efforce d'y déceler certaines nuances, bien sûr inexistantes.

Lin Shao Lee n'a pas essayé de rendre Grin sympathique, d'abord parce que ce masque n'a pas été créé pour forger des amitiés, et ensuite parce qu'il n'a pas voulu que quelqu'un s'y attache ; ça ne lui rendrait que plus difficile le moment de ranger cette identité au fond d'un tiroir. Alors en faisant de Grin un individu déstabiliant, quelqu'un dont on ne tiendrait pas spécialement à devenir proche, il a espéré pouvoir se débarasser de lui plus facilement quand les choses seraient finies, et surtout ne rien regretter. Mais en fin de compte, ses précautions n'auront servi à rien.

Parce qu'à force de s'oublier et de jouer à être Grin jusqu'au bout des ongles, il l'a fait exister. Il a donné vie à son masque, il lui a accordé une petite place dans le monde ; pas en lui fournissant un nom complet et des origines, pas en lui inventant tout un passé de A à Z ni en donnant le change pour qu'il passe pour un individu normal, quelqu'un qui parle, mange, fait son boulot et marche dans la rue.

Il a violé la règle primordiale qu'il s'était lui-même imposée : il s'est attaché, et cette attache s'est révélée réciproque. Shao Lee ne se rappelle plus quand exactement il s'en est aperçu, mais un soir, après avoir téléphoné à mademoiselle Sephiria et fait tomber sa peau de Grin, il a pensé qu'il aimerait bien que River soit là. Ca lui est venu comme ça et c'est reparti tout aussi vite, mais ça l'a laissé confus. Il s'est demandé qui, de lui ou du masque qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, en a vraiment eu envie, si le personnage qu'il a créé de toute pièce ne commençait pas à prendre le pas sur lui.  
Et il n'a pas trouvé de réponse.

Petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il a commencé à mêler des brides de sa personnalité à celle de Grin, pour le rendre plus vrai, plus crédible ; il se doute désormais que l'inverse s'est également produit.  
Shao Lee se repose la question pour la centième fois au moins : est-ce qu'il a _vraiment_ eu envie de voir River, de le sentir à ses côtés? La réponse est toujours la même, et il laisse pendre sa tête entre ses mains.

°°°°°

C'est l'heure du départ. Tous les nettoyeurs sont rassemblés sur la jetée, prêts à embarquer. Grin leur fait face, une dernière fois, et leur prodigue ses ultimes conseils. Ils savent tous ce qu'ils auront à faire dans les heures qui vont suivre, et beaucoup ne l'écoutent pas.  
Vient le moment où ils montent dans le bateau et où Grin leur souhaite bonne chance, où Shao Lee s'en veut comme jamais de les envoyer ainsi à la mort - mais un peu seulement, parce qu'il est avant tout un Number et doit faire son devoir, à n'importe quel prix. Lui et Grin leur souhaitent bonne chance ; seul River se retourne. Il a le même air assuré que d'habitude, si ce n'est que son regard est peut-être plus sérieux. Mais il sourit quand même, un grand sourire franc qui veut dire "J'vais pas mourir, t'inquiète!". Grin peut le croire, il sait que le blond est fort, et il lui adresse en retour un sourire réconfortant, un vrai sourire spontané que son créateur n'a pas senti venir. Mais dernière le masque, Shao Lee doute, parce que lui sait quels adversaires il est sur le point d'affronter. Lui sait que la survie de River et de ses compagnons n'est pas nécessaire à la réussite de la mission de Chronos.

Le bateau s'est éloigné, maintenant il est hors de vue, happé par la nuit ; Grin est resté, immobile sur le quai. Mais il a un horaire à respecter, pas de temps à perdre. Il lève une main à hauteur de son visage, et d'un geste rapide, précis, mais avec ce qu'il faut d'hésitation et de regret, il arrache le masque. Grin quitte sa peau avec une facilité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, parce qu'il avait oublié, un instant, que Grin n'était qu'un masque et non un autre esprit qui aurait pris possession de son corps. Il n'a pas été victime d'un enchantement, il n'a fait qu'exécuter les ordres comme il sait si bien le faire, et maintenant... Grin ne refera sans doute plus jamais surface dans le monde des humains. Grin n'est pas mort, mais il vient de disparaître pour toujours.  
Shao Lee tourne les talons. A l'autre bout du port, c'est le bateau de Chronos qui l'attend.

Grin a dit adieu aux nettoyeurs, à River ; Shao Lee va leur prêter main-forte.

°°°°°

Ils ne doivent pas suivre de près les sweepers de la Ligue, afin de leur laisser le temps de créer une diversion. Ils n'accosteront que quelques heures plus tard, pour éliminer des Apôtres de l'Etoile déjà affaiblis, avec de la chance.  
Shao Lee assiste aux derniers préparatifs d'un oeil distrait, plus occupé à observer discrètement son reflet dans l'un des hublots, installé sur une banquette à l'intérieur. L'un après l'autre, il repasse tous ses sourires, tous les sourires de Grin. Mais tout ce qu'il croit obtenir, ce ne sont que des rictus sans vie, qui n'ont rien de la spontanéité avec laquelle il a répondu à River. Ce sourire bien vivant, sincère, est mort à la seconde où il a fait disparaître Grin. Maintenant, Shao Lee commence à ressentir une pointe de regret, même s'il sait que sa décision est prise et qu'il ne reportera plus ce masque à l'avenir. Il ne ressuscitera pas Grin.  
Et River ne lui sourira plus.

Sa mélancolie doit se voir sur son visage, parce qu'en passant Janus s'arrête pour lui parler.  
« Y'a un problème ? » lui demande-t-il.  
Shao Lee s'en veut à peine de l'inquiéter.  
« Tout va très bien, lui répond-il avec un hochement de tête qu'il a voulu rassurant, J'étais simplement... en train de penser à l'attaque que nous lancerons bientôt. C'était une bonne idée d'_utiliser_ ces nettoyeurs. »  
Son coeur se serre brièvement.  
« Ils seront bien pratiques pour détourner l'attention de nous, oui, dit Janus en écho, Enfin... encore faut-il qu'ils durent suffisamment longtemps. »  
Shao Lee reste silencieux, mais ses doigts se crispent sur sa jambe de pantalon, tremblant légèrement ; l'expression du jeune homme ne s'est pas altérée. Oubliant ce qu'il était venu chercher, le numéro sept s'asseoit à côté de lui. Shao Lee est un Chrono Number au même titre que n'importe quel autre, alors ça lui arrive d'oublier qu'il n'a que dix-neuf ans, et que même en étant soldat d'élite, il est encore jeune.  
« Mais ils sont avec Black Cat, et ce type n'est pas du genre à laisser des gens mourir devant lui, ajoute-t-il, attendant que la main de son interlocuteur se détende, Alors quand on arrivera, il ne sera pas trop tard. »  
Silence.  
« T'as pas à t'inquiéter, ni à culpabiliser. T'as fait ce que t'avais à faire, et maintenant on s'occupe du reste ! »  
Aucune réponse ne vient, et Janus se relève en se frottant la nuque. Il aimerait dire autre chose à Shao Lee, même si ça ne devait avoir aucun effet, simplement pour essayer, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il faut croire qu'il n'est pas aussi à l'aise pour parler à son partenaire que pour inviter de parfaites inconnues à passer la nuit avec lui...  
« J'y retourne » , lâche-t-il finalement, sans préciser de quoi il s'agit.

Alors qu'il arrive au milieu des marches qui conduisent sur le pont, la voix du jeune numéro dix résonne derrière lui.  
« Janus... »  
Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas.  
« Merci. »  
Un instant s'écoule ; puis...  
« T'as pas à me remercier pour la vérité, réplique Janus en lui faisant face, un beau sourire collé sur son visage, Ils vont s'en sortir, tes nettoyeurs, tu vas voir ! »  
Shao Lee sourit à son tour ; Janus disparaît en haut après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main.

Resté seul, son visage redevient songeur. Il a été surpris que Janus cherche à le rassurer, mais surtout qu'il paraisse comprendre son inquiétude. Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur son reflet, et il recommence à exercer ses sourires.  
Celui qu'il a renvoyé à Janus n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il ne peut obtenir qu'à travers Grin.

°°°°°

En posant le pied sur cette île de l'archipel d'Adonia, Shao Lee a eu une étrange sensation dont il comprend maintenant le sens : en passant à travers bois, lui et les autres Chrono Numbers, ont découvert le corps inanimé d'un supposé Apôtre de l'Etoile, et que lui a reconnu comme étant un tueur récemment échappé de prison. Mais ce qui a particulièrement retenu son attention, ce sont les traces d'impacts sur les arbres alentours, ainsi que sur le criminel même. Des traces qui prouvent que River a tenu jusque là.  
Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit tombé plus loin. Shao Lee reprend sa course vers le repaire de Creed, pressé par un sentiment qui n'est plus de l'inquiétude, mais sur lequel il ne met pas encore de nom.  
Ils ont atteint la villa sans rencontrer la moindre résistance, et les voilà qui arpentent l'immense demeure séparemment, éliminant tous les ennemis qui se dressent sur leur chemin. Ils semblent sortir de partout, leur nombre est illimité : Shao Lee en fait tomber dix que vingt prennent la relève.

Il n'a pas attendu Janus, il a filé sans prévenir lorsqu'il a crû reconnaître les voix des nettoyeurs appelés Fudô et Mundock. Il n'a pas attendu, il s'est précipité vers la source de ces exclamations. L'angoisse s'est remise à couler dans ses veines mais, au lieu de l'abattre, cette fois-ci elle lui donne des ailes, et il arrive juste à temps pour empêcher les sbires de Creed de tuer les sweepers. Seiren n'a aucune peine à couper en deux les armes braquées sur leur coin de mur, et les mercenaires se tournent vers lui d'un seul bloc.  
« Vous pouvez fuir tranquillement, messieurs Fudô et Mundock, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce, Je prends le relais. »  
Il va les défendre. Il va leur sauver la vie, et peut-être se sentir moins coupable de les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire. D'avoir laissé Grin les berner.

« Mantenant, messieurs ! s'écrie-t-il après avoir immobilisé les gardes.  
- En vous remerciant ! » lui répond Fudô.  
Il passe en courant à côté de lui, et Shao Lee a le temps de voir qui il transporte sur son dos. Leurs yeux se croisent furtivement, et le Number doute que River ait eu le temps de le reconnaître. Mais le nettoyeur jette un coup d'oeil derrière lui, juste avant que son porteur ne quitte ce couloir.  
« Comment ça se fait qu'il connaisse vos noms ? » marmonne-t-il.

Quand Janus le rejoint, Shao a toujours ce petit sourire qui erre sur son visage, et qui semble ne plus vouloir le quitter.


End file.
